The Heart of the Heroes
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: As a young boy, Izuku summoned a weapon, but lost the ability to bring it back. As he grew up, essentially Quirkless, he kept his dream to become a hero while holding onto his belief that the weapon will reappear. After a fated meeting, Izuku makes it into U.A. and begins taking classes. One day though, his whole world changes. Izuku Harem
1. Prologue: Dive to the Heart

**Hello everybody, been awhile! So yeah, I'm working on a new Kingdom Hearts crossover! Before any Total Drama Hearts fan worry, I am working on it. Except, I'm working on a rewrite for it...a Final Mix so to say. I want to change some things, but it will still remain mainly the same as I originally planned. That and work has kept me from alerting you all to the news. So, here's the announcement for that. Plus, I am off from work for awhile, I will be doing my best to update all my fics during this time. So don't worry. ^^**  
**I do not own My Hero Academia, Kingdom Hearts, or any other series that appears**

**Prologue: Dive to the Heart**

Darkness...overwhelming darkness. A crushing feeling...what is this sensation? A hollow feeling in his chest. Something is wrong. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a vast realm of darkness. Almost as if every last trace of light was erased. Nothing could be seen, not even his own hand. Is he blind? No...that's not what this is. A weightless feeling was taking a hold of his body. A nagging feeling was tickling the back of his head which caused him to grimace in pain.

His weight returned to him as soon as the pain left, and he felt himself fall downwards. Opening his mouth to panic, he found himself unable to talk or scream. Slowly, ever so slowly, his body righted itself, and he felt his feet touch something solid. Looking around in concern, he took a step only to gasp as an overwhelming light erupted from beneath his feet. Shielding his eyes, he stumbled backwards and fell down. He heard the sound of wings flapping followed by the sound of chirping which caused him to open his eyes.

Gasping silently, he watched as various birds flew away as the light slowly died down. Gulping, he pushed himself up to his feet and looked down to see what he was standing upon. Some kind of platform with a beautiful stained-glass appearance. A girl, around his age maybe, took up the majority of the image. She had her eyes closed, sleeping perhaps, while grasping an apple. Surrounding the top of her where circles holding older-looking men while beneath her while circles with animals in each one. The very bottom one held an older, wicked looking woman. Flowers surrounded the girl while the entire background was shaded green to highlight the rest of the image. It was very beautiful, but he couldn't see the whole thing at once which ruined the image slightly for him.

**Surprising...it took you this long to enter here. You should have when you first obtained the power.**

He jumped in surprise at the sudden voice echoing around the...room? Looking around, he tried to spot the person speaking, but he couldn't spot anyone. Walking around slowly, he yelped as a small pathway emerged from the darkness at one end of the platform and headed upwards to...another platform. Looking around in confusion, he slowly headed in the direction of the walkway.

**Midoriya, Izuku...have you finally arrived to re-awaken your power?**

Re-awaken his power? Gasping, he looked up as his eyes widened in shock. Seeming to sense this, the voice spoke again.

**I see you are aware of what I mean...continue this path, and your destiny will be set.**

And with that, the voice went silent again. Izuku clenched his slowly forming fists as he looked down. A memory flashed through his mind before vanishing. Nodding in determination, he looked back up and shot forward and up to the next platform which seemed to feature a different image of another girl. As soon as he stepped on it, the pathway he took vanished and three pedestals emerged from the platform. As soon as they emerged, each one materialized a different weapon: A sword, a shield, or a staff. Izuku's eyes widened, but he shook his head as he stepped forward.

Looking around, he stepped up to the sword and grasped it in his hand. The moment he did, a voice that was familiar to the first began speaking.

**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the path you seek?**

Izuku gasped in shock as he dropped the sword back onto the pedestal. It sounded alright until it mentioned that it would lead to terrible destruction. Why? Why would it do that? Looking away from it, he decided to take hold of the staff with the odd...tri-circle emblem that seemed to be on each weapon.

**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you seek?**

Izuku dropped the staff again. Why did each of this weapons involve some horrible aspect for the path it would lead him on? Looking over at the shield with concern, he closed his eyes and took hold of it.

**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the path you seek?**

Izuku's eyes widened at the description before nodding as he clenched it tighter in his hand. Pulling it close, he smiled upwards as if silently answering the voice's question. Before he knew it, the shield disappeared and the voice returned.

**Now...what will you give up?**

Izuku looked back over at the two weapons as he pondered the question. The sword would give him invincible courage, but the staff would give him inner strength. They both featured paths that would lead to something awful, but...which is worse...and which would be more helpful? Closing his eyes, he decided to lead this one up to what his heart wanted. Reaching out, he moved forward as his heart guided him. Before he knew it, he took hold of something.

**You wish to give up the power of the warrior?**

Izuku's eyes opened, and he spotted the staff. Gulping, he nodded his head in confirmation before the weapon disappeared from his grasp. As soon as it vanished, the pedestals suddenly collapsed into pools of...darkness? And before Izuku could react, three...creatures shot out from them and stood in front of him. Gasping, one shot forward and leapt at him. Holding his arm up to defend himself, a light appeared and he felt something impact with something.

Looking up, he gasped as the shield had reappeared in his hand. Looking pass the shield, he saw the creature had collapsed on its back while the other two kept fidgeting around in place. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the shield.

His mind began racing with various methods to use his shield to fight with, but he was in trouble since he was not completely sure what these things could. Shaking his head, he took a step forward as he gripped the shield tighter. Looking forward, he narrowed his eyes before shooting forward. Before the one he had knocked down could stand back up, Izuku sliced straight through it with his shield before spinning and blocking a strike from the one that was behind him.

The one he struck poofed away in a cloud of dark dust while Izuku jumped above the third one as it tried to strike him from above. Bringing his shield down beneath his feet, he used the next strike to shoot himself further up into the air. Now high above the platform, Izuku brought the shield up high and began diving back down. Before the two creatures could react, Izuku smashed the shield down hard on both. Thanks to the force of his fall and gravity aiding him, he caused a large crack to form in the image.

Slowly rising back to his feet, Izuku looked around for any sign of another creature. He knew it wouldn't be smart to let his guard down in this situation. Walking around slowly, he kept his eyes out only to freeze as he heard a cracking sound. Looking over, he saw the crack he made begin to expand across the entire platform. Gulping, he looked around while trying to find another pathway to escape on. Sadly, one would never appear as the platform shattered beneath his feet.

Letting out a silent scream, he felt his consciousness fade away.

* * *

A few minutes away, Izuku let out a gasp as he shot upwards into a sitting position. Looking around, he saw that he was sitting in the courtyard outside U.A. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around in confusion before spotting three people standing nearby. Kacchan, his mother, and...All Might! In his skinny form?

"Why are you in your true form All Might?!...My voice is back? Wait, that's not important right now! All Might! Why are you revealing yourself? Mom, Kacchan, this isn't what it looks like!...Mom...Kacchan?" Izuku trailed off as the three continued to stay silent. Looking around, he saw that the rest of the campus was silent. This was odd. School campuses would never be this quiet during the day...especially U.A. of all places. And these three...were too quiet. Was this some part of that strange place he had been in?

Walking slowly up to them, he walked over to his mom first. "Mom? Is that you?" Izuku asked with worry tinting his voice. She looked over at him with a teary smile before asking, "What are you afraid of?"

Izuku looked at her in shock at how...unemotional she sounded, but this just confirmed his theory. Still he needed to answer these questions if he wanted to move forward. What was he afraid of? Flashes of his childhood, his first meeting with All Might, and the helpless feeling during the Entrance Exam. "I'm afraid...I'm scared of not being able to become a hero...and letting others down. Letting myself down...

Inko nodded her head as more tears formed in her eyes. While she might not have been real, Izuku could definitely give this place props for the similarity between his mom and this imitation. Looking over at Bakugo, he walked over to the explosive blond boy's imitation. Gently touching his shoulder, Bakugo's fake glared up at him with an intensity that Izuku was surprised a fake could imitate.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked with a emotionless tone that betrayed his glare. Izuku felt a shiver go up his spine, but he began pondering this question as well.

"I...I want to become a hero so I can save people. Anybody any trouble just like All Might, just like any hero!" Izuku shouted in determination while staring back at the fake Bakugo who looked at him for another moment before scoffing and looking away. Sweat dropping at the reaction, he glanced over at All Might who stood there silently. Gulping, he walked towards his idol.

"A-All Might?" Izuku meekly questioned which caused the imitation to look up at the young hero-in-training.

"Izuku...What is most important to you?" the imitation asked Izuku with all the serious that All Might in this form talked with. Izuku felt his heart hammer harder at this question. As a kid, he would have stated that becoming a hero was most important to him, but now...

"Protecting others and my family and friends," Izuku stated seriously while looking back at the Fake Might with a determined expression. Fake Might stared back before suddenly exploding in a puff of smoke and appearing in his buff form.

"**Excellent!"** he shouted. Smiling, Izuku saw the area begin to light up before everything faded away as the familiar darkness from before reappeared while a new platform formed beneath his feet. At this, he sighed before looking over as a pathway formed and connected to another platform. His shield appeared in his hand again which allowed Izuku to realize a fight was about to start. Gulping and swiping away some sweat, he rushed along the pathway and up to the new platform.

As soon as he took a step onto it, the pathway disappeared and an invisible barrier formed around the pathway. Looking around in shock, he looked around to try and locate any of those creatures from earlier, but he could not spot one. As he continued walking along the platform, he froze as the second voice from before returned.

**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

Those words immediately set Izuku on edge as he turned his head around and saw his shadow stretch out more before rising from the platform. Gasping, he was about to get into a fighting stance...until it changed shape and grew larger...and larger...and larger. His shield disappeared as Izuku felt a pit in his stomach form, and his heart hammer harder. Gasping, Izuku turned and felt his feet shoot himself forward. Every instinct in his body screaming for himself to escape. The shadow behind him finished changing shape as it turned into a massive muscular behemoth with small legs and thin, curled feet. It had a massive heart-shaped hole in its abdominal area. On its back are two small wings and around its head are various black tentacles that formed a kind of scarf/hood hybrid that only revealed its glowing yellow eyes.

**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**

Izuku smashed his feet into the platform to steel his nerves before he ran off the side of the platform. Gulping, he slowly turned around and faced the new behemoth monster. Summoning the shield back into his hand, he sweated nervously. Shaking his head, he brought his hands up and slapped his cheeks to shake the nerves out...only to groan as he forgot that he was holding the shield and hit his face with it.

Looking up, he shot forward and rolled under its fist as it swung down at him. Shooting up to his feet near its feet, he began hammering away at them with the shield while also making sure to slice at it with the shield's sharper sides. Hearing it let out a pained sound, he smiled only to gasp as it slapped him away.

Rolling across the surface, he groaned as he began to push himself up. Hearing the sound of cracking glass, he looked up and saw the creature's fist come crashing down in his direction. Acting quickly, he turned around and blocked the punch with his shield. Feeling the glass underneath him shatter from the impact, he groaned as he pushed back against the creature, but he found himself stuck in a stalemate. Groaning, he began shaking his body back and forth to build up momentum before recalling his shield which gave Izuku the split second that he needed to roll out from under the fist.

Shooting back up to his feet, Izuku wiped his forehead in relief before seeing it stuck in place as its fist stayed in place. Nodding, he jumped onto its fist and rushed up its arm while doing his best to keep balance. As he felt it shift, he quickly jumped forward onto its shoulder while grasping ahold of one of its tentacles. Bringing his hand back, he threw his shield-covered fist forward while letting out a silent 'Smash!' Before the creature could react, the shield dug itself deep into its face causing him to yell in pain while stumbling backwards.

Colliding with the invisible barrier surrounding the platform, the creature fell forward onto its knees. Izuku was able to jump off its shoulder before it lurched forward and slid down its back. Calling the shield to his hand, he began hitting its shins and legs as much as possible to cause any damage that he could.

A large shockwave erupted from beneath the creature causing Izuku to stumble around as it slowly pushed itself up. Gritting his teeth, Izuku steadied himself and slid underneath its rising body. Spotting its face, he smashed his shield into it causing the creature to shoot backwards in pain. Spinning on his back, Izuku threw his shield at the heart shaped hole and watched as it spun around before slicing across it. Yelling in pain, its body began to emanate dark shadows.

As he was about to recall his shield, Izuku watched it disappear. Trying to bring it back, he gasped as he saw that it was gone. The creature yelled as it slowly fell down on top of Izuku before erupting into nothing, but darkness.

Sinking into it, Izuku felt his heart beating faster and harder.

**-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all...So don't forget:**

Izuku let out one last gasp as his body sunk into the darkness fully while the voice left him with one last statement that confused him.

**You are the one who will open the door.**

**And end of chapter! So Izuku's Dive to the Heart ended. I know it's pretty much like Sora's, but I figured this was a way to introduce some things. As you can see, he's already in U.A., when will be revealed in the next chapter, which I'm working on right now as this idea has been floating around in my head during work for a few weeks now. I'm excited to start, but like I promised above, I will also be updating the other fics and finishing my work on the new version of Total Drama Hearts.**  
**He knows All Might's secret. That's all I'll say here.**  
**The first voice has alluded to something that Izuku clearly recognized. The second was the default voice from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Now: Nearly all the worlds in this will either be KH original worlds, e.g., Traverse Town, Anime worlds, or Video Game worlds. Disney characters will appear like King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, but Izuku will not travel with them. I already have his companions mainly planned out. Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc, will not appear since Izuku is the main character/keyblade wielder therefore they will not go on their journey and eventually cause the creation of other KH characters, so they aren't in it either.**

**This will also be an Izuku/Harem. I have the first two girls planned, and a possible two others as well. I will take suggestions, but there is no guarantee I will agree to add them. Just saying it now.**

**Now, I hope you all enjoy this prologue, and look forward to the next chapter. After that I will begin updating the other fics, and posting the new version of Total Drama Hearts...which will be named Total Drama Hearts: Final Mix.**

**Until then.**


	2. Chapter 1: Is Any of this for Real?

**And the second chapter! Okay! Like I promised, I am working on the remake of Total Drama Hearts! I aim to finish it sometime after I post this new chapter. I have been delayed thanks to various family matters, but I hope that I can get back on track with my writing while I have time off work. As long as I am not side tracked, I should hopefully be able to continue.**  
**Okay! Let's see what Izuku's life is like in this!**

**Chapter 1: Is Any of this for Real?**

Izuku shot up in his bed as he felt his heart beating hard against his chest. His head shot all around his bedroom as he searched for any sign of the creatures that he had just been fighting. It was dark, but...he could vaguely make out the All Might posters that were scattered along his wall. His breathing began to steady itself as he noticed the various action figures and bobble heads that littered his bedroom's interior. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he moved the bed sheets off his lap and rose to his feet.

As he walked towards his bedroom door, he froze as a memory from his 'dream' suddenly hit him. Spinning on the ball of his feet, his eyes darted across the floors and walls in search of the bug-like monsters that had assaulted him relentlessly in the dream. His hand kept trying to summon his shield as the fear slowly spread across his body.

"My shield...I-I can't summon my shield! Am I awake now? But this could just be a fake bedroom in the dream...or is it real? What...what can I do to know for real?" Izuku muttered to himself as he looked around his room while his hand kepting trying to grip something. Backing up to his bedroom door, he slowly entered the hallway and sprinted towards the living room. As he sprinted, he noticed the various pictures that were on the wall. They all looked the same, but this dream could easily make them based on his memory.

Entering the living room, he looked around, but once again, he was met with silence. Collapsing to his knees, he let out a sigh of relief as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Falling backwards, he allowed himself to collapse onto the couch. Feeling the fatigue and the stress begin to hit him, he found himself fading back into dream land.

_6 year old Izuku sat in the playground. Dirt and bruises covered the small boy's skin. Kacchan and the others had beat him up again after he tried to stand up for a kid that they were picking on. He still was not completely sure why his childhood friend seemed to hate him so much, but he had grown used to it over the last two years. Kacchan distanced himself almost immediately after his attitude towards Izuku did a complete 180. He hasn't seen Auntie Mitsuki or Uncle Masaru in almost two years..._

_Everyone in class makes fun of him and picks on him while the teachers ignore it or encourage it. They ignore Izuku whenever he begged them to stop the others when things went too far, and they never punished the other kids. By now, he figured everyone besides his mom was out to get him or at the very least smash his hopes and dreams into the ground until nothing was left._

_Even after all this, Izuku never lost his hope. His dreams were never shattered completely. He would become a hero! He knew he would! Even if no one else believed that he could._

_"The door is not here...odd it used to be," a man's voice broke Izuku out of his trip down misery lane. He turned his head and spotted a figure dressed in a dark cloak that covered every part of their body. Izuku's eyes widened as he felt his heart beat faster as if it was reacting to the person's presence. Slowly getting up, Izuku moved to leave the area only for the figure to spot him, "You boy."_

_Izuku froze as he felt his body shake in fear as he slowly turned around to face the mysterious person, "Y-yes?"_

_The figure moved closer to him and looked down at him. Silence filled the air for a few moments and during every moment, Izuku could swear the person's unseen eyes were examining him as if in search of something. His body began shaking even more as a type of...dread? Curiosity? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it enveloped the entire playground._

_"So you are the one...or at least...you could be...Either way that is not of importance at the moment. Listen boy, have you seen a large brown door with a yellow outline? It will not have a lock, handle, handle, or knob on it. I am in search of it," the figure questioned Izuku while speaking in a very...superior tone of voice._

_Izuku looked at him in confusion. He...had no idea what the person meant by the first thing he said, but the thing about a door. Has he seen a door like that? Well by the description, it does not even seem like a door considering there doesn't seem to be a way to open it, but the question is has he seen it._

_After pondering the question, Izuku shook his head no causing the figure to stare back before turning around. As the figure began to walk away, he left Izuku with some confusing last words._

_"Just remember, the more you use the key, the more they will be drawn here. Overuse it, and your world could suffer."_

_Soon after, the figure vanished from sight and Izuku pondered the words that the figure left him with._

Izuku woke up at the feeling of his mother gently shaking his shoulder. "Izuku, Izuku wake up. You need to get ready for school," his mother reminded the tired boy. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Izuku slowly stood up and gave his mom a hug before walking towards the bathroom to prep for the day. He did note that he was asleep on the couch so it made him feel slightly more at ease at that realization.

* * *

_U.A. High_

Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief as he entered the gates outside U.A. He had just barely made it to the train that brought him to school. Smiling slightly, he felt it fade slightly as his first dream came back. It was so vivid...so real...did it happen? Was it actually a dream? Looking up lightly, he saw the campus before looking back down. Maybe he's still dreaming.

"Deku!" a loud, cheery voice broke him out of his thoughts as he leapt into the air in shock for a few moments before falling back down to the ground. Turning his head, he felt a blush form at the sight of Iida and Ochaco who both had smiles on their faces at his reaction. Chuckling lightly, Izuku waved back at the two only to jump in shock again as a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking back, he spotted Tsuyu staring up at him. Blushing in embarrassment again, he stepped back and began bowing while spewing apologies.

"Midoriya-san, it's alright, kero. I startled you. I should have spoke before I touched your shoulder," Tsuyu cut Izuku's short with a hand. Blushing in embarrassment again, Izuku was about to apologize again, but Tsuyu held her hand back up to silence him. Laughing lightly, Izuku calmed himself down while he tried to straighten his mind out. Everyone seemed to be acting normal so maybe this was the real world. Looking back up at his friends, he smiled lightly before walking up to join them as they began their walk to the classroom.

"So any reason you're so jumpy, kero?" Tsuyu asked Izuku as she joined the other three on Izuku's other side, "Well, jumpier than usual, kero."

Laughing lightly, Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly before letting out a sigh as he felt his shoulders droop slightly. "I just...I had this weird dream last night. It was so weird...so real...and I...I don't know," Izuku sighed in defeat as his head fell. Ochaco and Tsuyu gave him worried looks while Iida gave him an inquistive look.

"What was this dream about? And how did it seem real?" Iida questioned Izuku who ran over everything that happened in his mind before explaining to the others everything that took place, well leaving out what All Might looked like and the things he said before answering All Might's question. "Fascinating, so you woke up in a realm of nothing but darkness. Soon various platforms appeared that you used to traverse the location and fight off strange creatures. And you said you felt pain whenever you were struck. That is odd indeed. In any case, Midoriya-san, you are indeed awake and in the real world. Do not concern over this anymore, okay?"

Izuku nodded his head with a small sigh. He knew Iida was correct, but there was just...something about the dream. It felt like he should keep it in mind. Maybe it had something to do...with his Quirk.

"Whether your dream was real or not, it sounded awesome Deku! I'd love to smack around some monsters! Although, I would have chosen that sword! Using a sword to fight monsters seems like the best kind of approach!" Ochaco happily stated while fist pumping. Izuku laughed at that as the four continued on into the classroom. Departing for their seats, he sighed in relief as he sat himself at his desk and let his head fall down.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to begin wandering to try and rest his nerves. He flinched at the sound of Katsuki's voice, but he calmed down when it wasn't directed at him. As he rested, flashes of his first dream and then the dream of the past began racing through his mind before ending on a large dark orb as pieces of land flew through the air only for a large dark creature to leap in the direction he was viewing this from.

"Ack!" Izuku let out a small shout as he shot up in his seat and began looking around in fear. He felt his heart racing, his vision was fading, and his hands were trembling. He was sure everyone in class was probably looking at him in confusion, but he didn't care. What was that last scene? Why did it seem so foreboding?

_"Just remember, the more you use the key, the more they will be drawn here. Overuse it, and your world could suffer."_

That robed figure that he met as a child. He told him that his world would suffer from overusing something. The key? Wait he couldn't mean -

"Hey, Midoriya-san, are you alright? You're worrying everyone -" "I don't care what's happening to that damn nerd!" "-okay almost everyone then," Momo Yaoyorozu questioned him while shrugging off Katsuki's interruption since it was becoming commonplace by now. And to think...it's only been a few days since school has began. Izuku blushed at the worried look that Momo was sending him. Nodding his head in response to her question, he hoped that she would believe him, but of course...

"Kero, Midoriya-san, I've only known you for a few days, but it is quite clear that you are stressed out. Plus, considering our talk on the way to class, I'm pretty sure I known what you're worried about, kero," Tsuyu spoke up causing Izuku to sink down behind one of his arms to hide his face. He really is easy to ready isn't he?

Thankfully, Izuku was saved by the Aizawa when the teacher walked into the classroom. "Everyone sit down. Whatever is going on, save it for later. Class is about to begin," Aizawa stated while pulling up his sleeping bag. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight, but they have come to accept it as a quirk of their teacher.

Relaxing back in his seat, Izuku let out a small sigh before glancing back up at Aizawa who finished zipping himself up. He could feel the looks that his friends, and Momo surprisingly, kept sending him, but he didn't want to worry them even more so he tried to tune them out.

As he sat there, his mind began to tune everything around him out as the dreams, the memories, and that final flash continued swirling around in his brain. Just...just what did all this mean?

* * *

_Unknown_

"So this is where you were located?" a cloaked figure stated as they stared straight ahead. In front of them stood a brown door with a yellow outline. "I've been looking years for you on this pathetic world...At least I found a suitable one."

The figure continued examining the door before looking away. "I must be ready for when it happens. It will not be long. With that child's actions, it should happen tomorrow at the earliest," it stated before slowly fading away while leaving a faint dark energy behind for a few brief seconds.

Moments later, Present Mic and Ectoplasm ran into the room. Looking around, Ectoplasm frowned at the vacant area that they were left with. "The intruder is gone," Ectoplasm muttered with a clear tone of annoyance. As he pulled out a phone to message Nezu, he flinced as Present Mic screamed angrily which caused the room to shake slightly.

"DAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT! How did we miss him!" Present Mic angrily shouted as he stomped his foot. Ectoplasm shook his head and sent the message. Looking around the room once more, Ectoplasm did have to ponder.

"What would an intruder want with an empty closet in the basement?"

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! Things are going to pick up in the next chapter as it sets the stage for the big Kingdom Hearts events! I'm going to finish Total Drama Hearts Final Mix's first chapter before I come back to this fic. I'm hoping to finish it by tomorrow at the earliest, or the end of the weekend at the latest. As long as nothing happens in my daily life, that should be the plan.**  
**Okay, I'm sure many of you have guessed, but Izuku's two traveling companions that I am 100% sure of are Tsuyu and Momo. I have an idea for a third. And other MHA characters will appear in some form or fashion later on so do not worry.**

**As stated before, this is an Izuku/Harem and so far I only have Momo and Tsuyu. I have two other characters planned as well so far. Like I mentioned before, I will listen to suggestions for other possible girls to add, but I will not add them for certain. So suggest away!**

**Worlds: I'm going to keep them a secret for now. Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion are main stays, but other than those...secret, shhh...**

**I am not sure if I will add the scene from Kingdom Hearts where Donald finds Mickey's letter and tells everyone else before leaving with Goofy to find the keyblade wielder since it would be pretty much the same. So I might leave it out completely.**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Until the next chapter! (unless you are planning to read Total Drama Hearts Final Mix when it comes out)**


End file.
